Porque es como su hermana
by Kendra Dhyanna
Summary: Qué puede decirle Harry a Ron cuando este se va a casar con su mejor amiga


**Declaimer; **Todos los personajes le pertenece a la brillante J.K Rowling, yo solo los tomé prestados.

**POR QUE ES MI HERMANA.**

Abajo, en el jardín de la madriguera todos se estaban alistando para la ceremonia, Molly corría de un lado a otro mandando a sus hijos mayores a guiar a los invitados, mientras un hermoso sol de otoño bañaba la carpa blanca que se había instalado para el matrimonio de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, todo era nervios, sonrisas y agitación.

Y lo era aún más en la habitación de Ron, donde el joven mago miraba ausente el cielo azul desde su ventana, no podía creer que se fuese a casar, no porque añorase la vida de soltero sino porque aún no podía entender como una mujer tan hermosa, brillante y perfecta como Hermione había aceptado ser su esposa, cuando lo único que él le ofrecía era su total e incondicional amor.

Oyó un golpe en la puerta que le distrajo de sus pensamientos y con un entrecortado adelante, vio como la cabeza de su mejor amigo se asomaba, así como una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro:

Vaya, -dijo el ojiverde- Hermione estará impresionada, creo que jamás te había visto tan…vaya.

¿Crees que estoy bien?- pregunto un azorado Ron.

Síp- contesto Harry- pero deja los nervios se supone que eso es de la novia.

¿Las has visto? ¿No se ha marchado, verdad?- preguntaba atolondradamente Ron viendo a los ojos a Harry- ¿Las has visto?

Sí, ya la vi y casi esta lista- dijo Harry- ¿pero seguro que estás bien?, parece que hubieses tomado amortentia.

Sí, sí, sí, ¿A qué viniste, a mirar lo guapo que estoy?

Aunque no lo creas, no- dijo Harry riendo alegremente- Tú madre dice que tienes que bajar, ya va a comenzar la ceremonia.

Está bien, entonces vamos padrino, dijo Ron con una trémula sonrisa.

Los dos muchachos caminaban por el patio de la madriguera hasta la carpa que se alzaba imponente en la mitad, caminaban como hace un par de años cuando Ginny se había convertido en la señora Potter, y hoy sería Hermione quien sería la siguiente señora Weasley. Ron estaba más ansioso que nunca así que se sobresaltó bastante cuando sintió la mano de Harry en su hombro que le detenía.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el pelirrojo buscando una respuesta en el semblante de Harry, el cual se había puesto bastante serio y ahora se tornaba amenazador.

Quiero hacerte una advertencia, nada más dijo Harry sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de Ron.

¿Advertencia?- dijo Ron tragando saliva por el tono de su mejor amigo.

Sí, advertencia Ronald.

¿Qué?- pregunto Ron con un hilo de voz pues desde que conocía Harry, jamás este le había dicho Ronald ni siquiera cuando habían peleado, y eso que habían tenido sus peleas serias.

Es bastante sencillo, una sola y te mató.

¿Ah? ¿Una qué? Dijo Ron ahora si totalmente aterrorizado.

Una sola lágrima de Hermione, una sola tristeza, una sola decepción, un solo sufrimiento, una sola cosa que la haga sentir ligeramente desdichada y te juro Ronald Weasley que te mato porque me llamo Harry James Potter y soy un mago. ¿Me entendiste?

Sí- dijo Ron- pero yo no pienso lastimar a Hermione, yo la amo y tú lo sabes.

Cierto, pero como dije es una advertencia, algo que no se te olvide Ron, Hermione no es solo mi mejor amiga, ella es mi hermana, la persona que ha estado siempre conmigo y en la que ha excepción de ti, le confiaría todo lo que me importa en la vida, por eso te lo advierto Ron, si la haces sufrir aunque solo sea una vez te juro por nuestra amistad que no te alcanza la vida para que te lo haga pagar, ¿Me entendiste? Puedes ser mi mejor amigo y mi hermano pero te mato, ¿está claro?

Sí, y te juro hermano que daré mi vida a que sea feliz, pero no por tu advertencia sino porque ella es la luz de mi vida.

Más te vale Weasley- dijo Harry- mejor entremos que ya estamos retrasados.

Unas horas más tarde, del interior de la carpa se escapaban alegres tonadas del baile que celebraba a los nuevos esposos, y mientras Ron bailaba con Ginny y Harry con Hermione, en una vuelta ambas parejas se encontraron en la mitad de la pista de baile e intercambiaron para quedar los señores Potter y Weasley, pero mientras Harry le entregaba a Hermione a Ron, le dijo:

Acuérdate, Weasley, que te di mi palabra.- mientras tomaba a Ginny por la cintura y se alejaba con ella.

¿Acordarte de qué?- pregunto Hermione mirando a su esposo- ¿De qué hablaba Harry?

De una recomendación que me hizo por mi salud- contesto Ron, y viendo a su bella esposa le dijo- Te he dicho cuanto te quiero, señora Weasley…


End file.
